The present invention relates generally to a child seat restraint apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for safely transporting children who are at an age where they are too big for car seats and too small for adult seat belt restraints.
Several child restraint devices currently exist for automobiles. However, none of the existing child restraints are specifically designed for children of ages two and up who are too large for infant car seats and too small for the adult seat belt restraints contained in automobiles and other vehicles of transportation. Furthermore, none of the existing car restraints are made of a limited number of components which are simple to install and further easily engage and secure a child with a minimum number of straps and minimal effort on the part of an adult assisting the child.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,486, issued Jul. 30, 1963, discloses a safety car seat having a body sack which can be adjustably closed at the sides to accommodate different sized children and straps which extend from the sack to encircle the back of an automobile seat. When the seat is used, the child must be placed within the body sack and the body sack closures secured according to the size of the child. In addition, the straps extending from the body sack must be adjusted and secured around the back of a car seat and to a hanger draped over the back of the car seat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,280, issued May 4, 1976, discloses a child auto restraint harness which includes a crotch strap, a pair of waist straps, a rigid strap plate for holding a plurality of straps, an anchor strap, and adjustable shoulder straps. In use, the anchor strap is threaded through the rigid strap plate and passed under a clasped seat belt on the seat of the automobile and through the crack between the seat and back portions of the automobile seat thereby encircling the back of the seat. This car restraint requires an adult to manipulate the child and the straps such that the child is adequately and properly secured. Such manipulation proves to be cumbersome and difficult in that a number of straps, including the crotch, waist, anchor and shoulder straps, must be properly positioned before it is safe to travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,425, issued Dec. 30, 1986, discloses a passenger restraint system having a fabric envelope which fits snugly over a seat back, in particular the back of a bus seat, and seat belt type webbing stitched onto the envelope. However, this restraint involves a somewhat complicated installation in that some webbing segments are designed to attach to the seat frame which is hard to reach. A restraint vest is also disclosed which would require additional manipulation of the child in order to place the child within the vest. U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,960, issued Jul. 16, 1991, also discloses a vest for engaging the upper torso of a child.
There are also child car restraint devices which include a separate seat for the child which is further attached to the automobile seat. However, these type of restraints have cumbersome and bulky components which are not easily transported outside of the automobile. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,140, issued Dec. 29, 1953, discloses a child's automobile seat having a chair connected to a frame by hinges where the frame is further attached to an automobile seat. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,028, issued Nov. 16, 1976, discloses a child's seat which is hung on the back of an automobile seat and further secured to the seat by a strap which encircles the back of the seat.
Consequently, there are no available child car restraints with shoulder harnesses which are compact and uncomplicated, easy to install, and easy to transport. Furthermore, there is a need for child restraint devices which are adaptable for other methods of travel in addition to the automobile, such as airplanes, buses, and trains.